1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting and, particularly, to a removal mechanism for a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used removal mechanism for a printed circuit board (PCB) generally includes a suction cup forming a positioning post facing the PCB. The PCB defines a positioning hole through which the positioning post passes, for positioning the PCB, such that the removal mechanism can hold the PCB properly. However, possible positioning errors of the removal mechanism may allow the positioning post to abut an edge of the positioning hole, and damage or break the PCB.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.